There are two parts of this proposal. The first is a fundamental double-blind investigation of the effects of 20-40% nitrous oxide sedation on the behavior of providers and children. A 2x2 blocked factorial design is proposed to assess the effect of suggestion/non-suggestion and nitrous oxide and placebo on child and dentist behaviors and patterns of behavior. Four children will be treated by 24 dentists in their private office. Videotapes made in the field will be coded in real time and analyzed using lag sequential analysis. The second part is a study of the applicability of our findings using a waiting list design to a group of 12 dentists with suboptimal patterns of behavior. The proposed interaction will utilize remote broadcasting equipment which was pilot tested and found extremely useful in instruction in child management.